Decent (DCT)
Basics * Token of the Decent Network * Media and advertising * the overall amount of DCT ever issued was set to 73.29 million while 30% (21.99 mil.) is reserved for mining. * A decentralized open source content distribution platform that allows anyone to buy, sell, or share content without unnecessary middleman fees or manipulation. * Decent is a decentralized application (dapp) that runs on its own Proof of Work/Proof of Custody blockchain and its fuelled by its native value token, Decent (DCT). In the proof of custody system, miners or "publishers" have to prove they are in possession of an encrypted (published content) file using zero knowledge proofs. * The users of DECENT Network can publish and buy content using crypto-graphical token called DCT. When the author creates a profile within the platform he/she can start publishing of a genuine content. The publishing process consists of uploading the file to the network, setting its price and paying a publishing fee. The author is the only one who determines the content's price. * Using Decent, authors (bloggers, writers, musicians, and so on) can upload media and choose a price that users must pay in order to download that file, which can be as low as zero. The file is then uploaded, split, encrypted, and uploaded to the network. Publishers (miners) host the content so that other users can download it, but they have no way of knowing what the content holds. While the file sharing part of the system takes place using a modified version of the Bittorrent protocol in which the nodes act as seeders, the encryption, and decryption of the file is conducted by the Decent Network as special transactions. Once a content consumer pays for an item, he can download its encrypted parts, and the decryption key will be given to him so he can then enjoy the content. The DCT paid by the consumer is then sent to the author, minus a fee that is paid to the publishers for hosting the content. * Decent's native value token is DCT and it is used to view and/or publish content. DCT is required to publish content in order to avoid spam and ensure that all uploaded files are relevant. Furthermore, the reputation system built within the Decent system will also ensure that users have access to relevant content while creating a lifetime reputation for the content creator. * No fee or percentage is taken from the content creator or viewer by the DECENT platform, which is completely free to use, this means that content creators will get 100% of all proceeds created through the Decent Platform and that users will pay no fees or subscriptions to view or use the content. * The fully functional prototype of DECENT Network was released in January 2016 Team, partnerships, etc. * Boda, Matej; CMO & Founder * Michalko, Matej; CEO & Founder “founded the first Bitcoin Marketing agency in the world. Matej has operated from multiple countries, including the UK, Isle of Man, Switzerland, Slovakia or China.” * Kwan, Wayman; Non-Executive Director & Founder; “a venture capital investor partner of Elements Capital LLC, USA. He was responsible for the business development, financing and promotional activities in several international companies. He founded a private information services team providing finance and investment advice to the companies around Asia and became a partner in Malaysian and Chinese Joint Venture. He is a well-recognized investment advisor and also participates in many other non-profit and charitable organizations such as Rotary International, Negeri Sembilan Royal Anti-drug Association and Malacca Shooting Association.” * Zhang Weiwu; Advisor * Partner with Cointelegraph * Part of The Ethereum Enterprise Alliance * “Since its announcement, Decent has made some relevant partnerships with popular media outlets like NewsBTC, Forklog, and Coremedia and with blockchain companies like MinerGate. Furthermore, Decent has also struck an amazing partnership with Naughty America, one of the most popular adult video distributors in the U.S.A, and received a $10k grant from Google Grants. This two last partnerships have taken Decent out of the "blockchain sandbox" and put it in the eyes of mainstream crowds.” Category:Coins/Tokens